There is a known technique for causing a client device to request a server device to execute an application and causing the server device to execute the application in accordance with the request and transmit a result of the execution to the client device. The server device used for the technique is referred to as an application server, for example. A plurality of the application servers may be used in an information processing system.
During the execution of the application, a process from the reception of the request by the server device from the client device to the transmission of the execution result to the client device may be delayed by various causes. In order to resolve the delay of the process and operate the information processing system in a stable manner, the cause of the delay is identified and a system administrator quickly handles the delay. For such an event, there is a known technique for identifying an application server that is among a plurality of application servers used for the execution of applications and causes a delay and reducing a time period to resolve the delay occurred in an information processing system.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-258057 is known as an example of related art.
A process that is executed by an application server includes multiple execution units (processes) or processes (components) for the execution units. In order to resolve a delay, a component that is the cause of the delay of the process executed by the application server is identified, and measures are taken for the component identified as the cause of the delay.
The conventional techniques identify an application server causing a delay of a process, but may not identify a component causing the delay of the process in the identified application server. The component that causes the delay of the process is identified by a manual operation of a system administrator, for example. Thus, a time period to resolve the delay may be long. Especially, if the number of applications executed by the application server or the number of components within applications executed by the application server is large, the manual operation may be more cumbersome and the time period to resolve the delay may be longer.